


Shameless Grieving

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It wasn’t a surprise Amon found his second in command in the training room throwing punch after punch at the padded dummy. He stayed in the doorway of the room, the sounds of solid hits and heavy breathing filling the space between them.' Amon goes to console his second-in-command after a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Grieving

He had been under the impression that the Lieutenant had been fond of the younger recruit, a suspicion that had been confirmed upon her timely demise by the hands of the Red Monsoons. While the other man had kept a stone face around the rest of his team, Amon could see past it. There was raw pain in the equalist’s icy eyes, a look he had not seen himself since the two had met long ago. 

It wasn’t a surprise Amon found his second in command in the training room throwing punch after punch at the padded dummy. He stayed in the doorway of the room, the sounds of solid hits and heavy breathing filling the space between them.

"You know, it’s okay to cry." 

He wondered if the other man had heard him after a minute of silence until Lieutenant threw one last punch and spun on his heel to glare at Amon, his chest rising and falling with each labored breath.

"She died under my command! I swore her that nothing would happen and because of my inability to take charge, she’s dead. I fucking swore to her and now her family is going to bury their daughter because I fucked up!" He shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls. His angry eyes turned down towards his bandaged hands, clutching them into tight fists. "I couldn’t even do anything to make it quick. She just… just…" 

The Lieutenant trailed off, wheeling around and landing a swift uppercut to the dummy and knocking it down. It wasn’t the first time they had lost someone on an outing, but for some peculiar reason this one girl was special to the older man. Amon couldn’t seem to fully understand how she had done the impossible and break down the Lieutenant’s fortified walls. He approached the other man and placed a hand on the equalist’s trembling shoulder.

"Her death will not be forgotten or in vain. We will make sure her killers are brought to justice in front of the eyes of their peers… but I need you to control this anger. Use it to your advantage and bring our fallen sister the peace she deserves. Can you do that, old friend?" 

The Lieutenant was quiet, the tremors that racked his body gradually lessening until he was motionless. Amon gave the shoulder a firm squeeze to get an answer.

"I can do it… but promise me that when we bring them in you’ll let me at them alone." His voice was low and hard with the violent anger toiling away inside. Amon weighed the options before conceding.

"That I can promise."


End file.
